Yakushiji Saaya
This page is about the HUGtto! Pretty Cure character; for the character from the HeartCatch Pretty Cure movie, see Cure Ange (HPC movie). is one of the three main characters of HUGtto! Pretty Cure. Saaya's alter ego is and she is known as the Pretty Cure of Wisdom. Bio Appearance As a civilian, Saaya has long navy blue hair with her bangs being mostly in the middle. Part of it is held up in a small bun on the left side of her head and held in a light blue hairpiece. Her eyes are also blue. Her dress has slightly baggy light blue sleeves that reached her elbows with a light blue pinafore with light blue ruffles, a lavender sash tied to the right, and a cerulean layer beneath the skirt. She also wears blue high heels with light blue socks. At school, she often wears a pair of pink glasses. As Cure Ange, her hair becomes longer and more layered and turns sky blue. Two strands hang in the front with golden beads decorating each end. Her headband is white and gold and resembles a nurse's cap and also has two feather-like decorations on each side with a golden gradient on each. Her tiara has a blue gem. Her eyes are now bright blue with thicker eyelashes and she also wears lipstick. She wears blue teardrop-shaped earrings. Her dress has a white and sky blue bodice with sheer light blue material covering the very top with a lacy collar. The sleeves are also made of that same material and reach her elbows, with holes around the shoulders. She also wears a short white capelet. The skirt is white and light with blue with a slit on the left side and a ruffled longer section in the back and a light blue layer underneath. She also has a cerulean blue sash that ties to the left where her carrying pouch, accented with a white wing and two white feathers lined in gold. She wears short white feathery bracelets with cerulean bands around the wrists and light blue boots with cerulean toe tips. In her Cheerful Style, her hair gains more volume and grows slightly longer. Her dress also becomes almost completely white, except for a sky blue frill on the upper part of the bodice, with feather-like trim lining the bottom and it opening in the front, revealing a white skirt with blue lining on the bottom and sky blue frills below that. The sash around her waist is now sky blue and is slightly longer. The carrying pouch for her PreHeart gains more feather-like protrusions and is now decorated with white and gold feathers. The sheer material near the neckline is now clear as opposed to it being blue with what appears to be a blue choker below the lace collar. Her sleeves are now longer and slightly puffier. She no longer wears bracelets, but the ends on her sleeves resemble them, with a sky blue band and white frill. The design on the toe tips of her boots is slightly more stylized with the top part flaring out like flower petals. She now also wears a short translucent veil over her head held by an gradient rainbow bow with a heart in the middle and white scalloped decorations hanging from it. The gold beads at the ends of her hair strands are slightly bigger, with the top part resembling butterfly wings. In her Mother Heart style, she also gains large translucent butterfly-like wings. Personality Saaya is a kind girl who is gentle like an angel toward anyone. Despite having been a famous child actor, she now doesn't know what to do in the future. She also has a love for spicy foods. In episode 14, it is revealed that she has a hidden competitive streak, trying to win over the affection of the babies in the daycare over Ruru. Relationships Etymology - means "medicine", means "expert" or "master", and means "temple". Yakushi combined also means "doctor". This could mean Yakushiji means "temple of doctors", which might be a reference to Cure Ange who holds healing powers. - Saaya is a given name, whose meaning is unclear if written in hiragana. Possible meanings of Saaya might be , , or . Cure Ange comes from the French word ange meaning "Angel". History Cure Ange "Healing everyone! The Pretty Cure of Wisdom! Cure Ange!" みんなを癒す！知恵のプリキュア！キュアアンジュ！ Min'na wo Iyasu! Chie no Purikyua! Kyua Anju! ' is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Saaya. In order to transform, she needs the PreHeart and her Mirai Crystal. Transformations Saaya holds her PreHeart in its phone mode and inserts her Mirai Crystal onto the device while saying "Mirai Crystal!". She then flips the device into its heart mode as the screen flashes on with a white heart that emits white light. As she says "Heart Kiratto!", she waves her PreHeart gently around until the light turns blue. Covered in a blue glow, she presses the red heart on the PreHeart while saying "Hagyuu~" until blue streams of light fly out to create her dress, sash, arm warmers and boots. She presses the red heart again while saying "Gyuu~" to change her hair length and color as well as adding her hair accessories. She presses the red heart for the final time to allow her earrings, tiara and cape to appear. She places her PreHeart in its carry bag on her waist and says her introduction phrase while reaching to the heavens before kneeling to the ground to say her name as she poses. Attacks * is Cure Ange's main attack, which she primarily uses as a shield. It requires the PreHeart and the Mirai Crystal Blue or Mirai Crystal Navy. She first uses it in episode 2. * is an attack Cure Ange performs alongside Cures Yell and Étoile to purify the enemy. It requires the Cures' Melody Swords and the Mirai Crystals Rose, Navy, and Orange. She first performed it with her teammates in episode 11. * is Cure Ange's secondary attack that she performs to deflect any attack that comes her or her teammates' way. It requires the Ange Harp and the Mirai Crystal Navy. She first performed it in episode 12. In episode 23, it is revealed that she also has the ability to heal others. * is a group attack that she, Yell, Étoile, Macherie, Amour, and Hugtan can perform together. The attack transforms them into their Cheerful Styles and requires the Memorial Cure Clock and Mirai Crystal Cheerful. It was first performed in episode 31. * is the second group attack that she performs with Yell, Étoile, Macherie, and Amour. It requires the Mirai Braces, as well as the powers of all the Pretty Cures in the franchise. It was performed for the first and only time in episode 37. * is the second group attack that she, Yell, Étoile, Macherie, Amour, and Hugtan can perform by summoning Mother Heart. The attack transforms them into their Mother Heart Styles and requires the Memorial Cure Clock, Mirai Crystal Mother Heart, and Mirai Braces. It was first performed in episode 39. Songs Saaya's voice actor, Hon'izumi Rina has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Hikisaka Rie, who voices Nono Hana, Ogura Yui, who voices Kagayaki Homare, Tamura Nao, who voices Aisaki Emiru, and Tamura Yukari, who voices Ruru Amour. *'Wings of an Image' Duets *'HUGtto! Future✩Dreamer' (Along with Hikisaka Rie and Ogura Yui) *'A Miracle Called Friendship' (Along with Ogura Yui) *'It'll Always Be Here' (Along with Hikisaka Rie and Ogura Yui) *'HUGtto! Future✩Dreamer (5 PRECURE Ver.)' (Along with Hikisaka Rie, Ogura Yui, Tamura Nao and Tamura Yukari) *'HUGtto! YELL FOR YOU' (Along with Hikisaka Rie, Ogura Yui, Tamura Nao and Tamura Yukari) Trivia *Saaya's birthday is on June 10th, making her star sign Gemini. *It was revealed in episode 36 that Saaya is a great fan of Kasugano Urara. Gallery :Main Page: Yakushiji Saaya/Image Gallery References Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure